Because That's What Friends Do
by UraharaSteph
Summary: Serenity is a long time friend of both Kisuke and Yoruichi. A new water park opens up in Karakura town and Kisuke wants to check it out, so he asks Serenity, the girl who's subconscious about her body, to come with him. Read on to find out what happens!


!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Hey! Just so you know, I don't own Kisuke Urahara but I do own Serenity. She's one of my OCs. I was gonna use Sapphire, but then I was like NAH! It's doesn't get too sexy, so either I apologize for that, or say it's safe, I don't know. Anyway, please enjoy it and it's just a one-shot.**

* * *

I began to laugh at the blonde like I always do. He stared at me through the shadows casted by his green and white stripped bucket hat. His face was smiling, but also looked sort of... Serious? Or was it grouchy? I couldn't place my finger on it, but it was a face that I hadn't seen on Urahara-San too often.

"... Serenity" I looked at him with a kind smile and studying eyes as he called my name. "I was just wondering, do you have any free time?"

I looked at the guy, a little shocked, but then again delighted. "You know I have plenty of free time if I'm around here nearly every day. It's such a dull place, but I still come here 'cause I'm bored." I snickered a little, letting my eyes explore the place. "It seriously lacks style." I laid my sight back on the blonde who was looking around the room himself.

"Oh yeah, like you know what style is." He returned with a smile.

"Well I know more on the subject than you." I taunted.

"Really? Well you don't show it much." His face suddenly changed again. "Anyway, you're distracting me from what I wanted to ask you." I looked at him and arched an eye brow, a curious smirk tugging on my lips. "Will you be free on, Friday?"

"This Friday?"

"No, Friday next year. Of course this Friday." He said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"I was wondering.... a new place just opened quite close to here called 'The Sun Center'. It's a sort of water park thing and ummm well- I was going to take Ururu and Jinta but it appears.... They don't want to check it out but-"

"You being a big kid still do?" I finished for him, smiling with a giggle trapped in my throat.

"You know me too well." He smirked, bringing his head up, allowing me a peek into his crystal eyes.

"Well Urahara-San, I'm sorry to say that swimming isn't my thing." I lowered my head a little, really disappointed in myself for not liking swimming too much.

"Wha?! But you love the water!" His expression saddened dramatically. "Why do you not want to come?"

"Well... It's sort of a silly reason really." I hesitated for a moment and laughed nervously. "I'm sort of.... Self conscious about my body... if that's the correct word." I blushed lightly and looked down into my lap where my fingers twiddled with each other.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You have a lovely figure!" Urahara-San said, hiding behind his fan. If I didn't know him better, I'd say he was blushing.

I just laughed at the fool. "Pervert!"

"I learned all I know from you." His voice was low and almost as if he was trying to tempt me into something.

I once again blushed lightly and smiled wide. "I'm not perverted..." I whispered innocently.

"Sure you're not, and Ichigo's straight." The sarcastic tone made me cut my eyes at him.

"Ichigo is straight." I muttered in the strawberry's defense.

"Yeah I know. That's what I just said." The smile behind his fan just grew and I was sent into a deep puddle of confusion.

"Gosh I hate you Urahara-San." I stated in a dull voice.

"Thanks! I love you too Serenity-Chan!"

"Idiot!" I shouted slapping him around the back of his head, knocking his hat off into his lap as I walked past him.

"Owie. That wasn't very nice..." He sobbed, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I'll go swimming with you Friday Urahara-San." My lips twisted back into a kind smile. "I'll just wear a strap on skirt thingy. I'm ok about the top of my body, so long as you don't grab any of it." I joked, making my way to the door.

"Excellent! Do you need directions to the place or-"

"No, I'm going to come here first if that's OK?" He nodded at me and once again gave me his smile that I had became so happy to see.

"Come here around 10:30 AM?"

"What?! I wont even be out of bed by that time!" I squealed, turning my whole body to face him as he arose from sitting.

"You lazy sod. Fine, 11?"

"If you pay for me I'll come at 10:30 if that's really what you want." My features morphed into something more mischievous.

"I planned to pay for you anyway in all honesty." He said, fanning himself calmly.

I looked at him, my expression shocked. 'Oh' was all I could mutter, but my face was once again glowing with delight. "Thank you." I bowed to him low, and when I straightened myself up, he was there in front of me, placing his firm hands on my shoulders. "AH! Gosh Urahara-San! You are such a creepy old man!"

"You can call me Kisuke, and I'm not THAT old." He stated, looking deep into my eyes with a frown lacing his lips. "Have a safe journey home, and a safe journey here Friday. I want to see a sexy girl in a bikini, not one cut to shreds." He said, pushing me out the door as I blushed deeply.

"Pervert." I whispered with a grin as the doors shut behind me. "So I can call you Kisuke can I?" I said to myself.

"Yes you can!" A muffled voice leaked out from behind the shut door and I freaked out.

"Don't listen to me talking to myself!" I laughed.

"Sorry!" He replied before I heard footsteps walk away.

The week seemed to go pretty fast, and before I knew it, it was Friday. I had refrained from visiting the Urahara Shoten for the rest of the week, just to tease Kisuke a bit. Oh, I know this may be a little sad, but I randomly just began saying his first name to myself, no matter where I was. Gosh, anyone would think.... I had a..... crush on the guy.... WHICH I DON'T!

When I reached the Urahara Shoten, I was met by the hyped up Kisuke who jumped out of the sliding doors. "Where the hell have you been?!" He asked, trying to hide the concern with the shadows of his hat.

"What? I'm only an hour late." I just looked at him a little stunned.

"Not that." He calmed down and flicked open his fan and began to fan himself in the casual way he does. "I never thought inviting you swimming would frighten you off for half a week." There was no smile on his face, and there for none on mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized I would be missed so much."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't worried anyway."

"Oh sure you wasn't Kisuke!" I raised my voice slightly in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! Congratulations! You called me Kisuke!" He slammed his fan shut and clapped me. "And no, I wasn't because I could feel your spiritual pressure lingering around. I knew you were alive."

I blushed a little and turned my back onto him. "Bah, whatever." I could then start feeling something being meddled with on my back. I was just about ready to scream and attack as I turned around. I stared at Kisuke for a moment, as his hands retracted from my bag, holding an item belonging to me. "What.. are you doing?"

He went silent for a moment and hid his face with his hat. A little confusion took over me, and I was curious to know what was wrong. I moved in closer and looked up at him, to see his face out of the shadows. His cheeks were glowing with a reddish colour. He was....

"You're blushing!" I shouted, a bright smile plastering my lips."Why????" I tilted my head to the side and then looked down at his hands. "Is that my...." I looked at it closer, that pale blue colour was the colour of my... "YOU PERVERT! THATS MY BIKINI TOP! You stole it out of my bag?!?!" I blushed heavily and snatched it out of his hands. As I did, something fell from his weak grasp, and he suddenly snapped out of his blushing daze.

As I stuffed part of my swim suit back into my bag, he bent down and picked up what looked to be a silver chain. He returned to normal height and tipped his hat up a little so the day light could settled upon his features.

"Hmph! I can't believe you were snooping around in my bag Kisuke! I bet you were aiming to get a hold of the below area weren't you!" I ranted at him, still blushing.

"I wasn't aiming to get anything actually, I was going to drop this into your bag as a surprise." He let the chain dangle over his fingers, and it turned out to be a beautiful blue and silver heart shaped locket. It swayed from side to side, causing it all to sparkle so prettily in the morning light. My eyes watching it swing in awe. "But then I saw the cups staring up at me, and they had to be taken into my care." He said with a large perverted smile.

"Kisuke!" I squeezed my eyes shut, but slowly opened them thinking about how sweet he was trying to be. "Why were you going to drop the locket into my bag?"

"I wanted to give you something as all."

"But, why?"

"Because that's what friends do." His voice had gone into that sinister low tone now. His back was turned on me and he made his way back to the entrance of the shop, picking up a small bag with a towel sticking out of it.

"Awww, Kisuke, you didn't have to get me a random present! That means I have to buy you something!" I whimpered watching him return to me and placing the locket in my hand.

"Great! You can buy me a hot dog at the Sun Center!" He smiled and pushed me along the street.

Damn it! I didn't actually want to spend money on him, I was just trying to be nice. I didn't think he'd actually take up my offer. I should quit complaining, it's not like hot dogs cost that much anyway.

________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT?! 1000 Yen for a dog? That's ridiculous!" I screeched, dropping my mouth at the price of the hot dogs.

I could feel Kisuke's snickering travel down the back of my neck. "This is nothing compared to the locket I brought you." He whispered in a husky voice beside my ear.

"You're going to make me go permanently red in the face in a moment! If you make me blush one more time, I will have to slap you in the face, just so we can both be red together." I softly snapped back, no longer afraid to admit my blushing.

"oooh, I make you blush a lot, do I?" He questioned, still whispering and transforming his tone into something a little more deeper and seductive.

"Oh come on Kisuke, don't play dumb with me. I know you've seen the pink in my cheeks, 'cause you always get a smug grin on your face." I got my purse out to buy the hot dog, but then he stopped me.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away in the direction of the changing rooms.

As he pulled me away, I looked around and sighed in relief. "I'm glad we're here on a Friday and not a Sunday. Theres less people here." He just nodded.

We came to the changing rooms and it was here where we had to go our separate ways, just for awhile. I walked into the place, slipping my shoes and socks off to feel the slight water on the floor. I wasted no time and got changed as quick as I could, locking my belongings, and my new locket, in a locker. I made my way outside calmly.... Ok I was really nervous about how I looked, but hey, it's only natural for a girl to be worried about her body, correct?

As I stepped out of the changing room, the blonde turned around to look at me. His face quickly transformed into a smile, but he was not blushing. Then again, with Yoruichi around I couldn't see him getting giddy over me in a bikini. Wait, did I actually want him to be blushing?!!

"What is exactly dis-likable about your body?" The hatless Kisuke questioned, his well built body on display, him only in his green and white swimming shorts.

"I dunno, you tell me." I looked away from him blushing trying to hide myself with my arms.

"Silly girl." He muttered.

"I'm not silly." I replied in defense.

"Oh right, sorry, stupid girl."

I snapped my body round to look at him, tensing my face a little. Of course, he was smiling, and he was offering out his hand to me. I gave him a skeptic look, but I don't think he was giving me a choice of taking it or not, because he just grabbed my hand after that. He walked to the edge of the deep end, and we looked into it from the edge of the pool.

"You're not afraid of the deep end are you?" He smirked a little, looking a tad lost with out his fan to hide his smile.

"Of course not." I said calmly, contently smiling as I watched ripples run across the water.

I crouched a little, and reached out my hand, just to get a little touch of the water. As the tips of my fingers broke the water, I felt a warm sensation surround them, making me feel almost at home. I dipped my hand in a little further, blocking out everything that was around me, just so I could fully embrace the water, feeling it's soft ripples against my skin. Then, I felt a heavy hand placed on my back and a pushing force, knocking me off balance so that I fell head first into the water.

"In you go!" The blonde said in a playfully peaceful voice.

I panicked under the water for a moment, but soon floated to the top. He sat on the edge, a slight grin on his lips and his legs resting in the pool. I pushed back my soaked hair and tried to rub my eyes dry. I floated over to him and hooked my hand onto the bar of the pool, framing the water. I looked up at him with a sad expression and then suddenly crossed it.

"You idiot!" I shouted, grabbing his leg and pulling him into the water.

As his head popped back up, I watched him gasp for air. The water trickled down his face and he turned to me with a smile. "You didn't have to do that." He said, trying to fight back his smile.

"You nearly drownded me." I pouted fakely.

He kicked his legs a little and drifted over to me. I could feel his hands wrap themselves very lightly around my arms and he leaned forward so his lips were hovering right beside my ear. In yet another seductive voice, he tickled my ear with the words "'Drowneded' isn't a word."

I felt his smirk grow. As he pulled away, I felt a soft brush of his lips onto my cheek. My skin crawled with a tickle as I felt that unlikely touch of him. My eyes widened at how teasingly good it felt. My lips were parted slightly, as if I wanted him to continue doing that right the way round to meet my mouth. I then tried to control my expression, there was no way that touch was on purpose.

"Serenity? You look a little stunned." He stated, a normal expression on his face.

"What do you expect? I just got corrected by you." I smirked.

"Oh no! That really is the end of the world." His sarcastic playfulness really ticked me off this time.

"Kisuke, for once can you be serious with me?" The sound of my plead was drenched in seriousness, feeling a little sad that we joked around too much for our on good.

"Huh?" He muttered looking at me as I closed the gap that had formed between us.

"We're always joking around and stuff... it might be nice to have a serious conversation about something. Anything!" I said, now grabbing his arms tightly underwater, almost as if I was begging.

He just looked at me, no smile. He pulled his arms away from me for a moment and stared into my eyes. I sighed to my self a little as he completely left my grasp. I looked down into the ripples as his arms climbed out of the water. I closed my eyes slightly, and in that moment of darkness, I felt two snakes warming the top of me. The rest of my body suddenly got goosebumps apart from the area's where this nice squeeze was coming from.

My head tilted up as I opened my eyes, just in time to see Kisuke place his chin over my shoulder and pull me closer towards him. It took me a moment to take in the hug. It was just a hug. I've hugged plenty of people in my life, but this was just so warm and cozy, I never wanted to leave the magnetic pull he had trapped me in. I loved the feel of his wet chest pressed against mine as his arms traveled around me, keeping me afloat.

"K-kisuke?" I whispered, too low for him to hear. I rested my head on his own shoulder and placed my arms around him, a smile placed on my lips. I embraced him and began to hug him back, returning the squeezes a little more powerfully.

"I do try to talk serious to you, but everything I say, seems to come out as a joke or no words come out at all." The last few words he spoke were said into the crook of his neck, making him a little muffled.

I closed my eyes before replying to that, still blissfully enjoying his comfort. "What have you ever tried to say serious to me?" I said with a small chuckle.

"They're... unimportant for now." Within the pause, he gave me a very tight compressing, almost breaking me. He then let go of me, and I felt so lost with out his body against mine, keeping me cuddly and safe in his keep.

"Nothing you say can be unimportant to me." I stated. "I'm one of your best friends Kisuke."

"Is that why you were calling me Urahara-San for so long?" He immediately said, not even allowing a chance for me to say anything more.

"I like you so much, I was just showing my respect for you." That earned a smile from him, and then a splash from him.

As time went on we had our fun. There was random water blow up balls and diving boards that me and Kisuke jumped from. We tried to see who could make a bigger splash.... the fat lump won. Then we returned to playing with a blow up ball. I threw it to him really hard, and it landed right in front of him, roughly breaking the first layer of water, causing it to sharply lash out at him and into his face. I snickered and I knew he heard it.

"You did that on purpose didn't you!" He shouted with a huge payback smile on his mouth.

"Yup!" I didn't do it on purpose, but it was too funny not to take credit for.

"You are so gonna pay."

He threw the ball back at me and I tightly shut my eyes and blindly knocked it away. Thinking it was safe, I re-opened my eyes to see Kisuke charging after me. I squeaked a little and swam away as fast as I could. My breath began to get short, and it wasn't long after swimming right back up to the deep end that he cornered me.

He pushed me against the wall next to the right hand corner, just where the metal bar broke off to make a new line on the next wall. I fitted nicely in this gap. I breathed heavily as one of his hands was pushing my shoulder back and another was wiggling it's way into my hand. There were no words, just us breathing deeply, the water dripping from our hair and following the outline of our noses. Kisuke rested his forehead upon mine and closed his eyes. Upon catching his breath he slipped his face down to become more level with mine. I swear he was going to kiss me, so I couldn't help but close my eyes, waiting to receive his touch. And then...

A soft sprinkle of skin brush against my lips, partially open. It was definitely his own pair of lips, I knew it was. They were softly upon mine, making a slight up and down movement hoping I'd return the motion. I didn't even hesitate. I gripped the hand he had slipped into mine and kissed him back, placing a arm around him so my palm could feel his perfectly sculptured back. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to run my finger tips over his fine muscular chest, but he was now pressed far too close for me to do that.

He broke away for a moment, and created a tiny gap between us. He didn't look me in the eyes, but instead was bowing his head. "I'm sorry. Please accept my apology I didn't meant to do that." He whimpered talking to the water.

"Oh, so you didn't mean to give me the kiss of my life time?" I said in a biting tongue.

That soon got his attention. He looked up at me, wide eyes and a seriously dumb look on his face. "You mean, as in, the best kiss you've ever had?" He quired.

"Yes idiot." I snickered playfully and kissed the tip of his nose. "I suppose, in a way, I've been waiting forever for that kiss."

His arms were wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer and tighter to him as a small grin was on his face. "Whhhhhhhhy?" He said in a curiously childish voice.

"Beeeeecaaaaause, Mr Urahara-San, I..." I grabbed his arms lightly, just as he had done earlier that day. My lips hovered right next to his ear, and into his ear canal tickled the words "I love you." As I left his ear, I brushed my lips against his cheek, a smile of teasing on purpose played my lips.

He just chuckled in his throat a little. "Tell me something I don't know." He requested.

"What?" I said, a little annoyed at the fact that he didn't repeat my words... Was it that he just wanted a kiss from me and that was it? "Do you not like me?" I said, almost in a panic.

"Are you mad? How can I not fancy a body as terrific as yours?" For once, he was being jokingly serious.

"How did you know I was in love with you?" I asked, anxious to learn of his insight.

"I have one name for you. 'Flash Goddess'." He snickered a little.

"Yoruichi? I trusted her with that secret!" He placed a finger on my lips, hushing me.

"I was hoping that when you opened the locket, you'd confess your love to me then, but I suppose, I didn't have to wait that long."

Before I could even quiz what he was going on about, and what was inside the locket, his finger was replaced with his lips, and he was nibbling away at my mouth. He pulled away again, leaving my lips pulsing an tingling feeling, aching for more Kisuke. "Serenity, I love you so much." His soft tone and words trickled down my neck and into the water as his hand traveled up my thigh. "I wanted to protect you all I can." He continued, giving my thigh a good squeeze. "Even if it meant I would have to die for you." His whispering made me comb my fingers through his hair, making me realize how long we had been in the water. My fingers were getting slightly wrinkly.

"Don't you dare ever die for me Kisuke." I threatened. "If you die for me, I wouldn't have anyone to protect me after that. Not that I need protecting anyway!.... but seriously Kisuke..... A life with out you isn't worth living... so if you ever really do end up protecting me, don't flipping die." I brought his head forward to me and gave him a long kiss, feeling his tongue trying to gain entrance. I let it in and I enjoyed that sweet taste of Kisuke Urahara as his tongue slid over my taste buds. He reached further and further into my mouth, exploring every bit the tip of his taster could reach. Soon he left, and my mouth felt depressed from this detachment.

"We better get out before we soak up all the water." He said stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You're already as fat as it is." He deserved a slap for that one, and he got it. "oww! I didn't mean it."

"I know, but I just love hitting you at any chance I get." I said smiling, holding his hand as we walked out of the pool. "What is in that locket then?"

"That, my darling, is a secret." He said giving me a peck on the cheek and shoving me off into the changing room.

As soon as I was in there, I ran to the locker and grabbed my stuff, rushing through it to find the locket. Then I did, that beautiful heart shape. I then thought of the words Urahara told me when I asked why I should get a random present... 'It's what friends do'. I smirked at his choice of wording, he was being sarcastic again.

I clipped the locket open and peered inside. Inside was a very small piece of paper folded up to a small bulging square. I chose to ignore it at first and looked inside. On one side there was a picture of me Kisuke and Yoruichi, all quite young there, and on the other side was a picture of when I fell asleep at Kisuke's place. I was sleeping in his arms, and he was taking the picture himself from an angle with a chuffed smile. This was a recent picture and I just smiled giddily.

I then took the paper and opened it out. It was bigger than it looked. It read in surprisingly neat handwriting:

_Dear Serenity. _

_This isn't a joke. These words come straight from the heart._

_I love you Serenity. I love you so damn much I would do anything with you. I'd chop my hat in two and burn my fan if that was your wish. I know how much you love the hat though, so I doubt you'll be requesting that. Serenity, move in with me as soon as you read this, please! Be with me the rest of my life, so I can hold you and love you while you're awake!_

_If you don't love me, please just spare me the heartbreak and tell me straight out._

_All my love._

_A Desperate-For-Your-Love Perverted Old Creepy Shop Keeper_

And now, a year on from that day, I'm here. In the arms of my fiancé, the ex 12th Captain, the sexy shop keeper with no style, the love of my life. Kisuke Urahara.


End file.
